until we meet again (jon snow x snape)
by xxsnap-lobexx
Summary: jon and harry are enjoying themselves when snape gets jelous read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

V. important harry potter/game of thrones fanfiction

Jon snow x snape

It was a nprmal day in Hogwarts nd professor dnape was preparing for his next class. This class was not only his least faveourite class bit it contained his most hated srtudent HARRY POTTER!1!

Snape glanced around his class of bored looking stdents when his eyes found a non familiar face. He studied it for what seemed like 4ever. A well defined and chizled jaw line, silky smooth pale, unblemished skin and pair of eyes that hid 1000 secrets and also he had long hair.

Snape immediately got a boner, despite the fact that the new students kids lips were intertwined with herry potters (thi actually weirdly helped but oh well). Nape at thT Moment was very happy that he wore jock straps because otherwise everyone would see his 8ft of pure dick pertruding from his hips.

He tore away the new student away from haryry potter.

You might be wondering why snape hateds harry potter so much well thw answer is simple.. harry potter used to sexually abuse him with lots if lube and stuff after every lesson he taight him in earlier years because everyone knows tha harry potter IS A DICK! This is why snape schose slytherin, also he chose it so he could slytherin bed with some f the sexy ass professors like mgonaglagglle.. ]

Lsnape decided that the new student hould not be friends with harry because he was scaered that ahrry would take advamtage of his amazingly well mousturised abs. so snape removed the hunky boy from the weedy ass scar foreheaded boy.

Snaoe looked T harry glaringly. "excae me mr potter but I don't think that is appropriot…. Classroom behaviour." He muttered.

HRRR just laughed. "Cn't you take the love sir? Or are you HOMOPHOVE?"

Snap was shocked and blushed lightly. Ronals weesly laught as well. "or mybe…. Hes GAY!"

The class irrupted with laughter.

Okay class today we will do sum sexual edumacation with potions. Snape picked up a purple potio lableed 'viagra potions' anf smiled a little smile . 'who will be demonstratinf oday?' he asked his class 'ah how abiut you sexy mr jjon snow?. Jon snow went bright red, almost as pink as harry potter left csnapes balls. He nodded a teeny yet VERY SEXUAL nod and headed towards the front.

Snaoe handed him the potion instentaineously a giant eretion sprung from below jon snows midriff, straight in to the cool march air. 'wow' snape muttered 'theres going to be flooding in lady town tonight' he laughed to himself 'and also in my pants haha'.

Jon then but his boy thing in snapes anus and the lessob went on until the end and then it was the end of the gay. The rest of the class clapped.

Haeey potter was very angry tht instead of making ut all lesson with jon snow he had to watch jon have anal potion sex with snape. Later on that night he went to confront snae about the earler proceedings.

'snaoe why did you do sex with jon'

'because his man schlong is larger than urs and its always nice to test a new girth'said snape,unphased yet blushing slightly becaUE he was not used to being confrontd.

'what was wrong with my girth'

'get out harry ' said snape 'im in love with jon now'

'WHERTS GOIN ON ERE'came a hisky and slightly English southern yet also ameerican accent from the back of the room.

Their heads all whipped roundvery fast and their boners swivelled round with the rest of their body because that much weight is hard (hahah pun) to move fast.

There stood the one… the only…. JON SNOW!

Smape gasped. John was wearing nothing but a thong and knee high leather boot. "Hey snapie~" Jon mutterd. "this is for uou.."

Harrys jaw dropped. "But- Jon- I don't understand!" harry gapsed. "WELL FUCK YOU THeN I LOVE NEVILLE ENYWAY"

Jon cried into snapes soft chest hair (yes snape took off his robes to prepare for there adventure)

Snaoe comforted him. "hush now jonathan I am here"

"Do me snap"

Snape bent jon over his desk, looking down at his firm buttocks greedily. He pokend one to tease him, earning a moan from jons strained tonsils. "I love you snape" he muttered

Snape answered, "Love you too baby jon"

Snape rthrust his eite long into jons anus repeatedly. "Oh jonny boy!

"Snaopy" came the respons.#

This lasted for three eni=tire hours until bothe jon nd snap had come into eachothers butts.

They collapsed next to wachother; wet tired messes. "twas beautiful" smape remarked

"Like YOU!" Jon laughed.

They both slept until the morning in the morning jon woke up quickly and got dressed and ran down to the great hall to go and see his friends lime draco and cedric.

Draco was constentlyu flirting with jon laughing and hugging playfully. Snape watched enviously from the table witrh the teachers on itand tried his best to hide his boner but it was so long that it started to lift the table causing few apples to roll of into hagrids lap but the hit him in the crotch and hurt him so much he had to go to hostpile.

Later on in the day hagrids repkment walked into snapes room it was non other than snapes ex….. UMBRIDGE!

-end of chap 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Umberidge stared at snaoe with distasteful eyes. Her shoert hair was grehying like man and her killer umbridgey curves were dpeleting behind the rolls of fat probably caused by too may dick or somthing high in calory bc umbridge likes that kid of sruff. She walkd over to snape and snapes permanent man mountain began to droop bc snape is ony relly interested in men now but no homo. 'hello snaoe u r looking sexy today and I like your robe choie' she said in a low voice whih had a slightly evil vibe and also was manly. 'umbridge you wrinkly bitch I war the same thing every day' came snapes constipated repley Umbridegs face droooped and she her eebrows CHANGED COLOR she was so angerry! 'if I knew you were such a man whore I would never have given you tha secret blow job in the girls dorm whiel they were sleeping' umbridge sed and then snape got really aangry so he whipped out his wood andpointed it at her 'AVARDAKAFUCKYOU' he shouted and umberedges skert was blown up infront f the whole school!1111! the was aso pushed off the bridge nd fell really far and hurt her neck and back and bum and left elbow and her right ear fell off soshe had to stay in the infirmary and havw blood trandsplatn. Jon snow had ben watching the whole thing whole harry was fillinfg his anal cvity with cum bc he we bent over a desk near a window. Later thatday he went up to snaoe abd he told hi that he ws really imreeessed with him and that he thought he was really funny and he klikes his then made out and maybe had sex but I don't know bc im nt pervert lol. Haryy was really angry when he found ot what jon said did wit snapw and her came up with a really good plan which would b rlly good and funny and clever and also funny that nobody would expect it!1! Harrys plan was thi; He was goin to lure sna pe in by tellin him he wa gnna give him an aopolgy blow job and thn one he had got is lips round snaes impressiveky lengthy manhood he was gonna BITE IT ALL OFF!11!or at elast as much as he could bc it was like bigger than him and even though he had hd a lot of diki in ihis bouth over time he was not gonna be able to fit 8ft of solid man organ in to his mouth never mind bite it off bc he was srill only 13 and didn't have a v big mputh. Haryy could still not work out how he fit that much dick in to his pants and then he just came to the concilusion that that is why he always wears a long robe or something (so thst it could trail behind unnoticed as much).


End file.
